


All The Way

by Naemi



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promiscuity, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intensity of it all makes his head swim and his brain shut down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Way

 

The McGees inherited a fair share of Irish stubbornness, and even Tim has enough of it that once he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him. While this is especially true with all things computer and technology, it's also especially true with all things sex. It may be hard to believe that a geek like him could be anything other than vanilla, and before he met Abby, he wasn't, but the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew she was the person he had been looking for. The one with whom he could safely experiment. He couldn't have been more right about that, and even after they break up, she remains his play partner.

So when this new itch comes about that won't let him rest, he turns back to Abby. Nothing sexual is much of a big deal with her, and if she isn't game for the extreme, no one will be.

Like Tim expected, all he needs to do is look her in the eye and keep his voice level when he tells her about his fantasy. She gives him a mischievous grin—“You know, Timmy, that I'd do anything for you, don't you?”—and ushers him to the bedroom the next moment.

Abby has played with his ass often enough to know how to make him moan and squirm in all the right ways, but he still gets a little anxious when finger number four enters him. The advances of her thumb almost make him panic, despite the rush of excitement that comes along. Abby adds more lube, distracts him with hot little kisses, and although it helps, it doesn't mean he isn't crying out when she pushes her hand in fully; it _does_ feel like he's being torn apart. He loves it. It's sensational beyond words, physically and emotionally. Never before has he felt this helpless, this conquered and defeated, and yet, at the same time, strangely loved and protected, too. The intensity of it all makes his head swim and his brain shut down.

While Abby fists him nice and slow, she keeps his eyes trapped to make sure he's okay at all times, and Tim's mouth spills reassuring moans that soon turn into hoarse pleas for release that she grants him in the form of an accompanying blowjob.

Tim gets off on the fisting itself the third time they do it, and from that moment on, it's all he wants.

~ ~ ~

With Tony, it comes as a surprise. Tim never expected his friend to be the least bit bi-curious, never thought he could ever get into his pants, but that doesn't mean he didn't want to. In fact, he fantasized about Tony from the start, and as time rolled by and Tim's secret admiration grew into a full-fledged obsession, he started making advances, none of which Tony ever even acknowledged.

But Tim wouldn’t be Tim if he gave up, and when it finally happens, it surprises him so much that he can barely wrap his head around the fact that Tony is buried balls-deep inside him and catapults him right to the edge with only a few, hard thrusts.

It starts with a guy’s night out, and both of them get quite tipsy. Tim goofs around and not-so-accidentally spills his drink on the hot blonde that is about to take Tony home with her. Unsurprisingly, this leads to a very pissed Tony and a heated argument between the men that has them kindly asked to leave the bar and closes with Tony spitting out: “No one would ever want to lay a walking disaster like you, McFailure. It's never gonna happen.”

Despite this statement, it starts happening in the taxi they share. It's hardly more than an almost innocent brush of knee against knee, but it gets them straight to Tim's place, where Tony fucks him so hard that it bruises Tim's forehead where it keeps bumping against the front door. Tim barely manages to brace himself, but it's okay. The fact that he finally gets what he wanted for so long outweighs everything else.

Only that it's not _all_ he wants, that he can't seem to get off like that, although he's so close that it hurts.

When Tony offers a hand, Tim tells him where to put it. The mere mention, it seems, short-circuits Tony's mind.

As Tim is down on all fours, fucking himself on Tony's fist the way he needs it, it's hard to tell who's doing the favor. Tim's throaty moans mingle with Tony's rambling about how fucking hot he is, how fucking beautiful, how fucking _slutty_ , and they both come by the magic of Tony's hands.

After that night, Tony is the one making advances. They keep fucking for a while, but eventually, Tim seeks a new challenge.

~ ~ ~

With Ziva, everything is a matter of patience. It's hard to tell what turns her on at all, and even harder for Tim to figure out how he, of all people, might get her interested. They're friends, all right, and she does share very few impersonal secrets with him, but that's about as far as he gets for a very long time.

But since both loyalty and patience are a virtue, they do end up in bed eventually.

It turns out a woman who is as strong and independent as Ziva makes for a perfectly submissive partner. It's not quite what Tim has expected, and it's nothing he's used to handling, but undoubtedly, it does have its charms to be on the giving end for once. It fills him with pride and a sense of protectiveness unknown before, to claim and use and even abuse her. Suddenly, everything Abby told him about power and responsibility makes sense, clicks into place like the last piece of a puzzle to complete an image so overwhelmingly beautiful that Tim can't help but hold his breath, pause, and look down in awe on the woman that allows him to conquer her so completely.

Ziva lets him take her any way he pleases, and after that epiphany of his, he develops a serious emotional bond with her. It may be one-sided—he can't tell, and it doesn't matter—but that's okay. Tim has never felt so alive than during his time with her.

And he feels especially alive after he manages to talk her into mutual penetration. Which, of course, doesn't stop with a few fingers or maybe a toy. While they lie facing each other, his hand wrist-deep in her pussy and hers just breaching his ass fully for the first time, he thinks he must die from the bliss.

~ ~ ~

Gibbs commenting on Tim's “lifestyle” shouldn't have come as a surprise. The man knows everything, after all, even though it will remain a mystery how he does it. And yet, Tim is fairly shocked at the curt criticism. When he risks a glance at his boss's face, he believes to see the shadow of a smirk, however, and that leaves him with a wicked idea.

Tim goes to Gibbs's house that night, despite the voice in his head that tells him it's suicide. But if all else fails, he can always pretend to have come only to apologize for violating several rules at once.

He doesn't get that far, however. In fact, they don't talk at all. They even skip the obligatory drink.

As Tim is bent over the worktable, holding on to it tightly, he can't help but wonder if he could have had that a long time ago, had he asked for it point blank. But then, there's no such thing as a good way to tell your boss how much you want his arm as deep in your ass as it can go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **Rounds of Kink** Amnesty Round 9, using one prompt [resolutions] and one kink [fisting] from the 2012 New Year's Mini Round.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
